


Just Perfect

by flareonfury



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wakes up before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 40 Days of Drabbles for the prompt Johnny/Hermione. Also written for crossovers100 prompt sight. First F4/HP fanfic... but definitely NOT the last. I hope to write another J/Hr fic soon :)

Hermione smiled softly at the sight of Johnny sleeping. She loved watching him sleep (not in a stalker sort of way of course), he was just so relaxed and calm that he almost seemed like a different person. And yet he wasn't… when awake he showed the exact qualities – calm and relaxed – but they had an edge to them. Almost like a wall from showing his true feelings.

But here… with her, he was truly relaxed and calm. He didn't need a wall to hide himself from her.

She rested her head against his shoulder and let out a deep sigh, the feel of his arms tightening turned her smile into a grin.

"Everything ok?" He whispered softly, his eyes cracked open a slit.

"Yeah, just perfect." She whispered truthfully back to him, causing him to smile in relief. She moved her face just enough to kiss his neck. "Go back to sleep."

Wrapping other arms around her he nodded and titled his head just enough so he lean his against her forehead. The feeling him surrounding her made her melt… and she wasn't usually one to melt at something romantic or something you would see in a romance novel or movie, but only he brought this out in her… And in no way did she mind.


End file.
